


thinking 'bout sunday

by gsales



Series: tumblr prompts - percabeth [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, It's really just fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsales/pseuds/gsales
Summary: When she looks at his new position and the nonchalant expression of his face, she’s sure he’s accepted the unavoidable fate of sleeping there tonight.It’s Saturday night, and she knows that, if she lets him spend the night in her small bedroom on her shared apartment, all her plans for Sunday will go down the drain.orjust percy and annabeth being a normal couple and being together in college
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: tumblr prompts - percabeth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	thinking 'bout sunday

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> another scene i wrote for a tumblr prompt.  
> it's really just fluff.  
> canon compliant but like barely, it could be a college au.
> 
> that's it!
> 
> ~gabi

**_prompt_ : **_you look cute when you're sleepy_ | percabeth

The minute he lays down on her bed, she knows it’s not a good idea.

It’s not really a choice, though. It just happens. One moment, they’re sitting by each other, his head on her shoulder and his arm around her waist as she scrolls down her computer screen, asking him for suggestions about this final paper she’s very nervous about handing down. The other, he’s slid down her torso and is resting his head on her thigh, arms resting above her hips and eyes half-closed.

When she looks at his new position and the nonchalant expression of his face, she’s sure he’s accepted the unavoidable fate of sleeping there tonight.

It’s Saturday night, and she knows that, if she lets him spend the night in her small bedroom on her shared apartment, all her plans for Sunday will go down the drain. She knows he’ll turn her clock off the second it rings in the morning and convince her to sleep a little longer. She knows he’ll have pleasant ways to wake her up later and they’ll not leave the bed until late in the morning. She knows they’ll end up eating some kind of homemade brunch and laughing and watching some Pixar movie in the afternoon and ordering pizza as a late lunch and early dinner. She knows she won’t do any of the work she has planned until it’s 9PM and he’s back at his place, and she has to deliver a report (which she hadn’t even started writing) first thing Monday morning.

Still, when she looks at the way his face seams so peaceful as he breathes lightly and slowly on her lap… She decides that she couldn’t care less.

She stops reading the text and he opens his eyes.

“Hm? You stop?” He looks up at her as he asks, voice deep and cracking.

She’s biting her lip and takes a moment to answer, leading a hand to his hair as she closes the computer with the other.

“ _You look cute when you’re sleepy_ ,” she says, stretching out a little to settle her computer at the nightstand, then sliding down besides him.

He’s smiling softly as she rests her head besides his, and they stare at each other for a moment.

“I thought I drooled when I slept,” he mutters.

She snorts. “Well, you do. I said _sleepy_ , not _in your sleep_.”

He pouts. “You mean I don’t look cute when I’m drooling?”

“Not your best moments, babe,” she teases, but leans forward to kiss him softly, running her hands slowly through his hair.

“And still, you love me,” he says, as they pull apart.

“Unfortunately, I do. It’s a terrible destiny, really. I keep getting drool on my clothes.”

He smiles apologetically.

They stay there for a few moments, looking at each other and running their hands softly trough their skins and hair.

“Sorry, I lost focus,” he finally says, pulling his body up and leaning on his elbow. “We should finish reviewing your paper.”

“It’s fine,” she mutters. “We can finish it tomorrow.”

She makes no movement to raise her head from the bed. Instead, she closes her eyes.

He lifts his hand and leads it to her forehead, making patterns on it with his thumb, as if trying to dissolve the marks of preoccupation on her skin.

“Can you believe we’ve already survived almost halfway through college?”

Her voice is so low she doubts he can listen it properly, but he does.

“Sometimes I can’t. When I first got to Camp Half Blood, I didn’t think I’d make it through high school. Still think I wouldn’t have if I didn’t have you.”

She forces herself to open her eyes, as heavy as they were, to look at him. At first, she thought about making a joke and tease him, saying that she was sure he wouldn’t have. But the look in his eyes was so sincere that she couldn’t.

“We survived, Percy. We’re together. We’re okay.”

He nods slowly, then brings his lips to her forehead, leaving a kiss so soft that she almost doesn’t register the feeling of his lips on her skin.

“I love you,” he whispers with his mouth near her ear.

“Love you too, Seaweed Brain.”

He kisses her cheek, then her nose, and, finally, leaves a quick peck on her lips. He almost doesn’t increase the space between their faces before talking again.

“Is it okay if I stay here?”

Annabeth nods. “Yeah. Just turn off the lights.”

He pulls his body over hers and stands up, walking towards the light switch besides the door.

Even with her eyes closed, she can feel it when he turns off the lights, and she moves to the other side of the bed, leaving him some space behind her.

The bed sinks slightly with his weight when he comes back, carefully laying down behind her, and he holds her, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers on her chest.

After a while, he leaves a kiss on her neck. “Annabeth?”

She doesn’t respond, and he assumes, by the steady paces of her breath and her heartbeat, that she’s already drifted to sleep.

He smiles fondly. “You look cute when you’re sleepy too. And also _in your sleep.”_

It doesn’t take him long to join her in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sunday goes on just the way Annabeth imagined it would. And it sure is _way_ better than the way she had planned it before.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: @hellpotter


End file.
